Virtue
by goofychic100
Summary: Loki wasn't on the right path, but his mind worked like a complex machine that only Tony could understand. They knew how to pick each other apart and tear each other down with each passing moment they were together. Being together made the two absolutely destructive, but being apart made them self destruct. (Teacher/Student AU)Due for rating change soon
1. Chapter 1

This story is fucking vulgar, angsty and crazy as fuck. Read with caution.

Besides that I think it (kind of/not really) accurately displays a dysfunctional relationship. Sometimes people are shitty to you. I don't want to give anything away, but this story isn't going to go how you expect(Unless you're inside my head). If you see anything that bothers you(grammatically/structurally), please tell me. Don't be a dick(asshole), but be honest with me. If you really don't like it tell me(nicely); tell me why(nicely). I wanna know. This will be a long story(I hope) and it will go at a nice even pace(not really) and may take a while(or not). So i hope everyone stays along for the ride, Cause I'd hate to take this journey alone.

PS:This is not a "Hey teacher bend me over your desk and fuck me," thing. At least not to begin with lol

* * *

Provocative:Deplorable

Loki had always been the 'bad kid', he was very intelligent, but he just never put forth any effort into his studies. And he hated the teachers with a deep passion, they would always have him checked for weed, or cigarettes.. The only teacher he liked was Mr. Stark. He'd let Loki turn his work in late, if he even bothered to do it, and he never yelled at Loki. And unlike the other teachers he didn't try to pry into his personal affairs. Overall, the teen could actually feel good about going into Tony's classroom. Slowly but surely the Tony was more persistent about him turning in things though. This irked the teen, because slowly but surely his favorite teacher was becoming like all the others.

Anthony stood in front of his class, teaching the half asleep kids about sound waves. His eyes trailed away to Loki, who was sitting by the window, but by the blank expression in his eyes he could see that the other was listening to him, rather than watching the birds, like the gir. He started pacing the classroom as he talked, knocking on Loki's desk to snap his attention back. Loki just glanced at the other before rolling his eyes. The teen disregarded the male and looked back out the window.

Tony sighed at him and continued teaching. He didn't really know what to do at this point. The older knew the path Loki was on though was a bad one. He had to do something to get the kid to be good.

After class he watched as Loki left, with what he assumed was his boyfriend. Fandral he think his name was. Fandral wasn't the best kid ever either. Perhaps he was the one influencing Loki.

He shook his head, 'Fuck, I'm tired." He thought to himself as he yawned. Tony had three more classes and a lunch period before he was free from this man reflected upon himself.

His life was complete shit. He worked with bratty kids, barely made enough to make it by and would die alone. This was possibly the most depressing thing. Tony would always be alone. But that was because he had high standards...yeah, that's it.

* * *

Tony was on his way to his house. At a stoplight he could've sworn he saw Loki going into a bar with some really big looking guy. It was a quick flash though; it could've been anyone at all. He shook his head, "Why is this kid on my mind?" Tony mumbled before looking back in the direction of the bar. He thought about what if it was Loki, and the other needed his help. That'd be bad if he showed up the next day at school and Loki was hurt...He'd feel kind of bad.

The cars behind him honked as he was holding up the line. Tony was so set out on if Loki was in there that he hadn't noticed the light turned green. The teacher quickly made a decision though and made the sharp turn to go into the parking lot of the bar. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, giving himself a long sigh before cutting off the car.

The teacher carefully got out and walked to the bar.

This wasn't weird was it?

Tony shook his head, "No...definitely not...Just getting a drink…" He nodded to himself.

"The fuck are you saying?" Tony was startled as he heard someone ask him that. He looked up at a rather big, intimidating looking guy blocking the entrance. He pushed Tony back out from the doorway and the teacher fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" Tony shouted as he got back up, only to be pushed back down again. The man chuckled, crossing his arms, "Get the hell outta here...you're not welcome." He grinned, about to close the door, but Tony stopped him, sticking his foot in there.

"What the hell is your problem?" Tony said, quickly standing, grabbing the door to bring it back open just slightly.

He peeked inside the bar and in the dimly lit bar he could've sworn he saw Loki perched up in some man's lap, but it was dark. It couldn't be sure that was him. Next thing he knew his fingers were being slammed into the door and he yelped at the searing pain. He quickly retracted his hand, swearing at the man who now closed and locked the door. Tony angrily knocked on the door, trying to kick it in. He stopped soon though as the pain became too unbearable. He retreated to his car, speeding off and forgetting why he came there in the first place.

"What was that about at the door?" Thanos asked as the bodyguard came over to them. Loki leaned against the man a bit more, getting a little tired.

"Some nut job tried to get in here." The guard chuckled, "He was talking to himself."

Loki sighed, rolling his eyes, "You sure that he was a nut job? You may as well be one too. You know what the say, takes on to know one." He smirked.

"Shut up you fucking whore." The bodyguard yelled at the teen.

Thanos frowned, "That's enough…" He slipped his arm wound Loki's waist; his other trailed up his thigh."You two need to get along for once, You don't want to upset me do you." he purred into Loki's ear, feeling between his legs. "Should I make you and him go play nice in the back room?"

"No…" Loki mumbled, glaring at the bodyguard who in turn looked upon him in disgust.

"Too fucking bad." Thanos chuckled, abruptly pushing Loki off of his lap and he fell to the ground in a hard thud. "You two go play nice, now and I mean it." the man said sternly.

Loki stood and the guard followed him into the back room.

The teen laid on the bed, crossing his arms. The guard climbed over him, starting to undo Loki's pants.

"Fuck you Ivan. I'll undress myself." He said, slapping his hand away.

Ivan glared at Loki before he moved to pull off his own shirt. Loki looked up at him before his eyes traveled over the scars the ran down his tanned chest. "How'd you get those?"

"You've seen them so many times. Why are you interested in them now?" Ivan asked, pulling off his belt.

Loki shrugged, leaning up to pull off his shirt too. "Just curious I guess…" He leaned closer to Ivan just a bit.

Ivan sighed, "I've been in this business for a long time kid. It's...It's not always easy." he shrugged, "Just 'cause your boss is on the top doesn't mean you will be okay. Which is why you should get outta here while you still can."

"Don't tell me what to do you fucking russian." Loki purred playfully, trailing his hand over his chest.

The man chuckled, "I can't tell if you hate me or not…" Ivan said.

Loki just smirked and kissed him. Ivan kissed him back briefly before pulling away, "Thanos doesn't like us kissing, you know that." Ivan mumbled, pushing Loki back onto the bed again.

Ivan started to pull off Loki's pants to which the teen didn't protest this time.

"Fuck Thanos…"

The guard just chuckled and sighed, "I know…"

* * *

Loki walked into school the next day completely fine, or at least from what Tony could see. By the time the teen got to his class the teacher could properly observe that the teen seemed completely normal. This didn't seem like a teen who was out all night with scary men doing God knows what. Or maybe it did…

Tony sighed and watched as the other kids filed in. He stood up, starting to teach, continuing the lesson on sound waves. Everyone seemed to be disinterested in the discussion, especially Loki. He was staring out the window once more, just like he always did; completely ignoring Tony.

He didn't bother trying to get the other's attention though. After a while Tony got tired of talking and handed out the assignment. As he passed out the papers he looked at Loki, noticing a small bruises around his wrist and upper arms. They were so faint you could barely see them from a distance, but they were definitely there.

"I need to speak with you after class." Tony said quietly to Loki. The teen just rolled his eyes and sighed as he watched the teacher leave back to his desk.

When the time came for him to talk to Loki, Tony stood by the door. Loki was the last one of all the other students who seemed to rush out. The teacher closed the door as Loki tried to leave, "I said I need to talk to you."

"And I'll be late for my next class." Loki retorted, rolling his eyes,"Move."

"Not until we talk…" Tony said sternly, pointing for the teen to sit on his desk. "Pull up a chair in front of my desk and sit down."

Loki narrowed his eyes at Tony before taking a seat on top of Tony's desk.

Tony just sighed and sat in his chair, "Look, Loki, You hardly turn in work any work anymore. not even late work...What's going on?" He asked, glancing at the marks on Loki's arm.

"I've been busy. I have lots of other priorities Mr. Stark…" He raised his brows at Tony.

The teacher watched as Loki crossed his slender legs. He narrowed his eyes at the teen, "Busy doing what?" he said, "Busying yourself with weed, or at least that's what it smells like. I wouldn't be surprised if you sold drugs too." He tilted his head, "Do you?"

Loki uncrossed his legs, leaning forward slightly. "What I do when I am away from school is none of your business."

"But it is your parents business right?" Tony raised his brows, "How would they feel if I called them and told them about this?"

"I dunno," Loki shrugged, "And I honestly don't care." He said. "I don't stay with them." the teen informed Tony.

"Really? Then where do you live kid?" he asked, "Loki, you're seventeen...I can and will call child protective services if they have kicked you out. You're a minor."

Loki frowned, "Don't do that. They didn't kick me out."

"Then what is going on?" Tony asked, "You ran away?" He crossed his arms.

"I just...I stopped showing up…"He mumbled quietly, crossing his arms.

"You need to go back then Lo, and catch up on your work." Tony said, leaning back in his chair, "Where are you even staying?"

"Wherever I can…" Loki shrugged, "But again, That's none of business…"

"Then why'd you tell me?"

"Why'd you ask?" The teen countered back, looking at directly at Tony.

Tony leaned forward, "Well, I'm not going to let you go when I now know that you may or may not have a place to say." He said, "So give me a definite place...Now."

"I can't…" Loki glared at Tony.

"Find one," Tony reached over his desk and grabbed a stack of papers, "This is all of your missing work." He put it by Loki's side before grabbing a book and letting it fall in a loud thud against the desk, "And you need to read to chapter ten. I also took it upon myself to get all the work from your other teachers too. What a fun time that was." he dropped another stack of papers by Loki."Here you"

Loki frowned, crossing his arms, "What the hell makes you think that I'm doing that?"

"I'm serious Loki...I will call child services then call your parents, telling them how you never do anything and then tell them off for letting you run around like king of the freaking hill." Tony exclaimed. He didn't know why he was doing this. Maybe it was because he was sick of the teen or maybe because he cared for him, either way he wanted Loki to do better.

"Don't do that, I'll do the work just...Don't call anyone…"

"Then tell me now where you're staying."

"I don't have a definite place to stay."

"Then find one…"

"Your place...I'll stay at your place…" he mumbled.

"My place? That's basically kidnapping if I take in a minor like that." he raised his brow.

"Just...please…It'll be for just tonight." he shrugged.

"Oh no...If I do this you are staying there until you find a permanent home." Tony stood, "Be back here at four o'clock; no later…" He couldn't believe he was doing this; taking in some bratty kid. Becoming a teacher made him soft; What happened to the days that he didn't give a shit about anyone else's feeling but his own? He missed the old Tony sometimes.

Loki smirked, "Okay..." He stood, going over to the door, "A late pass would be nice. "

Tony frowned before handing it over with his signature. "I'm serious...You better be here. " He went to Loki to hand it to him.

"I will.." Loki promised before leaving.

Welp, that's the first chapter. I'll be posting once a week on Saturdays.

Tell me what you think in a review. That'd be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Some Kind of Metaphor

As Tony watched Loki get into his car he then started it. There was a long moment where he waited; just waited for Loki to out his seatbelt one before he said it, "Put it on." The teacher knew the teen would know what he was talking about. Loki just crossed his arms, ignoring the older as he looked at the other.

Tony sighed, trying not to lose his shit. He simply unbuckled his own seatbelt, which bounce back in resilience. The red light came in indicated that he needed to out his belt back on, but he was too preoccupied with Loki's safety. He grabbed the seatbelt from Loki's right side and buckled it, much to the teen's displeasure.

Tony was now back in his seat and he snapped his seatbelt into place. The red light went off and everything was good again; everything was normal. He pulled out of the parking lot, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he made sure that no one saw them.

"Don't speak a word of this to anyone; you hear me?" Tony said.

Loki snorted, "Oh, because I was so ready and willing to tell my friends that I'm staying with you." He rolled his eyes, "That makes sense." The teen pulled his feet up into the chair and sighed.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation. I'm taking in a minor." Tony said.

"I never understood that." Loki said simply, looking straight forward now at nothing in particular.

"What?" Tony asked confused, almost prompted to ask the teen whether or not he had been smoking.

"Why people say the gravity of the situation…gravity of the situation." Loki repeated softly, looking back out the window. "…hmm…"

Tony said nothing as he looked at the teen for a while before realizing he was supposed to be driving. "I'm not sure…" He said softly after about fifteen minutes; after that conversation was already over; after Loki had already stopped caring…but Tony said it anyway. He knew the answer to that question though. He knew it. Tony just didn't want to answer it, because what was the point? This kid would just waste the information, shooting it through his brain faster than the speed of light and dumping it into his unconsciousness. Why waste his breath? Why give this teen knowledge? Why help him?

It wasn't until he came to a complete stop at his apartment building that he realized Loki had fallen asleep. He looked at the peaceful teen and sighed, shaking his head. Maybe this idiot was worth a few extra hours. Tony could be a jerk, but he hated seeing knowledge go to waste. Deep down he knew Loki was smart; the teen just needed time to figure that out for himself.

Tony got out, going around to the passenger side, and scooped Loki up in his arms and carrying him up into the apartment. He laid Loki on his bed, pulling off his shoes and tucking him in. This kid seemed exhausted beyond belief, so Tony just let the brat sleep until morning. He climbed on the couch laying down and closing eyes. He had a rough time sleeping. He tossed and turned, apparently creating a lot of noise because Loki at came out around four in the morning calling his name.

Tony jolted awake, sweat pouring down his temple as he looked around. He finally locked eyes with Loki in the dimly lit room. "You were being really loud and really weird." The teen stated simply, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…nothing…I uh…Nothing." Tony calmed himself, "Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay…I sleep for about an hour and then just laid there in bed." Loki shrugged. "I thought you were going to give me the couch and you'd have the bed."

"No, you take the bed. I'm fine." Tony mumbled, lying back down. "Go lay back down."

Loki just rolled his eyes and left Tony alone once more. He sat on the bed, dying of boredom. Loki glanced at his backpack remembering what he had in there. The teen reached for it and yawned as he pulled out a small baggy filled with cannabis.

Within an hour Loki was in another state of mind to say the least. He attempted to walk back to his bag and feel off of the bed with a loud thud. This awoke Tony and he quickly got up, going to go see what happened.

"Loki are you okay?" Tony opened the door, peaking in on the boy. He scrunched up his nose as a smell of pot hit his nose. "Loki, did you smoke in here?" He said, already feeling anger rise inside of him.

I get it now." Loki said, stumbling over closer to Tony. He fell against Tony's chest in a soft, almost comforting thud. He let the teen rest there as he spoke; afraid to touch him while he was this pissed off. "Gravity attracts things to it. Even every person has a small amount of gravity, but not strong like the Earth's gravity." He said, looking up at Tony. "Earth can't have our gravity be larger than it's gravity because it'd rather see us be pulled down and moved forward to each other."

Tony was now vaguely amused by the teen's ramblings. "The Earth is keeping us from gravitating towards each other in some diabolical plan to ruin our lives?" He snorted.

"The gravity of the situation is that we can't escape gravity; I can't escape gravity…" he gripped onto the front of Tony's shirt, "Does no one else find that scary?"

"Kid, you are way too high for your own good,"

"…You're right…" Loki said. With that he let go of Tony and climbed into bed.

"I can't believe I had the generosity to let you into my house and this is how you act." Tony said, looking at Loki in disgust, "Get yourself together kid." He took the small baggie Loki had dropped on the floor and sighed as he left the room.

"The age old question…" Tony paused to write in bid letter on the board, "Who am I?" he said looking at the class. "I love this class, because I can say what I want without needing a significant amount of evidence to back it up. You guys are going off of blind trust though that what I am saying is significant and true. Because I am a teacher. That is my identity. That is who I think I am…" Tony looked around, "Do you guys know who you are? The us from five years ago could be the real us." He shrugged, seeing Loki standing outside of his door but he said nothing and just continued on with his lesson.

"Day by day a part of us gets replaced, but we still remain the same thing. It's weird how we are the same person even though we change. Tony glanced at Loki who was still there. "We make stupid mistakes but the next day that's all over and everything is all better…"

"So, write me a paper, doesn't have to be anything special. Just write about who you think you are. Answer the question who am I." Tony said, letting them get to work. "What?" he stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

"What class is this?" Loki raised his brows.

"Uh…Philosophy. I dunno, Fury had to let go of the last teacher and I'm good at making up crap so he asked me to do this class." Tony shrugged, "So what do you want? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I have an off period."

Tony snorted, "You have an off period? I thought all of your classes were off period for you."

"Ha-ha." Loki rolled his eyes, "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night…It was stupid of me…"

"It was, but apologizing isn't going to help, it happened and we'll move on. If you do that again though I can't say I will be so forgiving." Tony sighed. "Now go on…I have a class to tell lies to." He smirked and left to go back inside. Loki smiled slightly as he headed off to the library to sit and read.

"Loki, where the hell were you last night? Thanos is fucking pissed you weren't there." Fandral dropped in the library, sitting across from Loki. "He went ballistic."

"What…Why?" Loki frowned; having Thanos mad at him was not a good thing.

"You know last night was the big run Loki." Fandral said in a hushed yell, "You are an idiot. Of all the god damn days to miss, you miss the most important."

"Shit." Loki said, "I forgot about that." He quickly started packing up, "I gotta go talk to him."

Loki rushed out of the school, racing to get to Thanos to patch things up.

"Loki," Thanos spoke as he watched the teen enter. "Nice to see you." The man stood, towering over the teen. "Ivan close the door, but stay inside." He ordered.

Loki gave Ivan a worried expression, watching as the guard reluctantly closed the door. Ivan kept his emotions nonexistent as he crossed his arms.

"See Loki," Thanos walked around the teen, "I don't ask much of you do I?" He tilted the boy's chin up. "Why can't you respect me? Why must I repeatedly teach you a lesson?"

"Please, I just…I." Loki tried to plead but was forced against the wall with a forceful push. The teen fell to the ground, letting out a pained gasp. Thanos swiftly kicked Loki in the stomach, watching the boy curl up in pain.

Ivan watched, shaking his head. His fists clenched, but he knew there was nothing he could do; so he just stood and watched as Thanos repeatedly kicked the raven haired male. Thanos grabbed him by the hair, slamming him into the wall before holding him in place, "I Don't," he slapped Loki between each word, "Want," Ivan closed his eyes, "Hurt," He shook his head suppressing the urge to cover his ears at the sound, "You."

"You make me Loki." Thanos let go, letting Loki fall to the ground, "You made me do this." He yelled, before going to leave, "Clean that filth up then get him out of here." He said to Ivan before leaving.

Ivan walked over to the crying mess of a boy on the floor, "Come on Lo." He carried the teen to the bathroom, looking down at the sobbing teen who gripped on to him for dear life.


End file.
